1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial cable connector configured to attach to a coaxial cable other than by the use of a post.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. Coaxial cable F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, which is in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding sheath in the form of one or both of a foil or braid, which acts as the outer conductor of the cable. The conductive grounding sheath is surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is typically secured over the prepared end of the coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
One type of F-connector crimp style having a crimp sleeve included as part of the connector body. A special radial crimping tool, having jaws that form a hexagon, is used to radially crimp the crimp sleeve around the outer jacket of the coaxial cable to secure the crimp style F-connector over the prepared end of the coaxial cable.
Another type of F-connector has a separate annular compression sleeve used to secure the F-connector over the prepared end of the cable. Rather than crimping a crimp sleeve radially toward the jacket of the coaxial cable, these F-connectors employ a plastic annular compression sleeve that is initially attached to the F-connector, but which is detached from the connector prior to installation of the F-connector. The compression sleeve includes an inner bore for allowing the compression sleeve to be passed over the end of the coaxial cable prior to installation of the F-connector. The end of the coaxial cable must be prepared by removing a portion of the outer braid and folding the outer braid back over the cable jacket. The F-connector itself is then placed over the prepared end of the coaxial cable such that the cable inserts into the connector. As the cable inserts into the connector, a hollow tubular post in the connector inserts under the cable braid and cable jacket. Next, the compression sleeve is compressed axially along the longitudinal axis of the connector into the body of the connector, simultaneously compressing the jacket of the coaxial cable between the compression sleeve and the tubular post of the connector. A number of commercial tool manufacturers provide compression tools for axially compressing the compression sleeve into such connectors.
Collars or sleeves within a coaxial cable connector can be compressed inwardly against the outer surface of a coaxial cable to secure a coaxial cable connector thereto. These connectors have a body portion that threadedly engages a nut portion. The nut portion includes an internal bore in which a ferrule is disposed, the ferrule having an internal bore through which the outer conductor of a coaxial cable is passed. As the nut portion is threaded over the body portion, the ferrule is wedged inwardly to constrict the inner diameter of the ferrule, thereby tightening the ferrule about the outer surface of the cable. However, this type of connector cannot be installed quickly as by a simple crimp or compression tool. Rather, the mating threads of such connector must be tightened, for example, by using a pair of wrenches. Additionally, the end of the coaxial cable must be prepared by stripping back the outer jacket to expose the conductive grounding sheath and center conductor. Then the conducting grounding sheath must be folded back, or everted, all of which takes time, tools, and patience.